Many saddle racks, or saddle carriers, are purely box-shaped, preventing a mounted saddle from lying naturally on the carrier as it does on a horse's back. These carriers therefore place stress on the saddle's inner tree (spine—customarily laminated-wood-&-rawhide or fiberglass), eventually breaking down the saddle's integrity so it can no longer support a rider with its intended lift.
Other saddle carriers are wall racks, outshooting wall rods or rudimentary wall beams used as temporary saddle mounts. Still other carriers function only as railed spines to hold a saddle without tack or grooming equipment, and they are not portable. These racks are essentially a makeshift rail between two posts. Still other combination rack-carriers have flat vertical-perpendicular side rails which cut inner sheepskin/wool or leather, have no rounded edges (so likewise cut the saddle), and they have no adjustable cantle and pommel regions, therefore limiting themselves to a single, one-sized saddle.
The instant invention addresses the above issues by providing a custom fit support for various saddles while being carried by hand, transported in a vehicle and/or stored. The instant invention also functions as a stable “spill free” storage container for tack, grooming supplies and other accessories. The unit's bell-shaped end pieces provide additional stability for a mounted saddle. The unit's sloped side panels give the saddle skirts the proper space and angle they require to maintain their fastenings, their shape-integrity, and the fine contours of their decorative designs without being squashed or cut by adjacent items. The rounded crossbar rail and rounded wood [adjustable] pommel and cantle pieces keep the saddle's leather and the under-sheepskin from catching or tearing.